Little Women
by Wonderrland
Summary: When a young girl called Rose comes to Malfoy Manor and claims to be Narcissa and Lucius' long lost daughter, Narcissa has some explaining to do. This is just a really random one shot set in the timeline of COS.


There was a knock at the manor door, _Strange …_ thought Lucius, he wasn't expecting anyone today. 'Dobby!' he yelled, slamming the base of his cane on the hardwood floor. The bat eared, ugly looking, skinny house elf appeared suddenly before his master, bowing so low that his long nose touched the floor.

'Yes master?' he asked in that insufferable squeaky voice of his.

The door knocked again, 'The door Dobby, what else!' he sniped, prodding him lightly with his cane towards the door and out of his sight. He heard some inaudible voices from the hall which he didn't care to take too much notice of. After a sew seconds Dobby appeared before him.

'Master, there is a young girl to see you Sir.' he said, not looking him in the eyes.

'Did you let her in?' he asked the _thing_ in front of him.

'Y-yes master, is that not what Dobby was supposed to do Sir?' said the elf, still not looking up from the floor.

'You stupid little git!' Lucius snarled. He tightened his grip on his cane and stood up, towering over the elf. 'You … don't … let … people … in … without … permission.' he said in between beating Dobby with the cane, ushering him out of the room.

'Where is this girl then?' he said aloud to the room.

A young girl with light blonde hair below her shoulders walked timidly into the room, she was around Draco's age. She looked as though she had been travelling for a while. What did she want.

'And what do you want?' Lucius asked, turning on his heel to behold the girl in his cold, grey eyes.

'I-I-I …' she began but her voice faltered.

' "I-I-I …" you what?' he mocked.

The girl raised her head, made her eyes meet his and held his gaze. 'I need to speak with you.' she said in a prominent tone.

'Get on with it then.' he replied with a dramatic wave of the hand. He did not have time for this today. He had other, more important things to do than stand here and listen to a little girl. 'Hurry up.' he pushed.

'Fine then.' said the girl. 'My name is Rose … and you are my father.'

He looked at her, finally taking her in. Was she joking? She must be joking, probably a gist from the governors board for his threatening of them last week. 'You lie. I have never strayed from Narcissa. Now get out of my house, you stupid little girl!' he hissed, his grip tightened even harder, if needed he would draw his wand.

'I'm not lying!' she pleaded. 'Narcissa is my mother too.'

'Leave my house!' he said, drawing his wand and aiming it at her eye level threateningly. He walked towards her to which she withdrew backwards from him, still insistent that she was telling the truth. 'I think I would've known if my wife was pregnant after having my son, thank you very much. You're just a little homeless wench who's trying to get some money out of some honourable people.' he sniped.

'Please! Please!' she begged him.

'What the hell is going on here?' said Narcissa as she entered the room and beheld this rather odd sight. She looked at her husband, the gorgeous man she loved to the girl he was threatening. 'Rose …' she said in mild amazement.

The girl smiled at her. Lucius on the other hand was even more outraged.

'Cissy?' he said. 'You know this little brute?'

'Y-yes dear. I know Rose.' said Narcissa walking over and stepping between the two of them.

'What?' the little colour he had in his face washed from him and his eyes broadened.

'She's-she's my daughter. _Our_ daughter.'

'Impossible.' said Lucius. 'You haven't been pregnant since we had Draco, I think I would've know if you had.' he put his wand away, he would never draw it at Narcissa.

Narcissa turned to Rose and told her quietly to go and sit down whilst she spoke to Lucius. 'You weren't here for the birth of Draco.'

'What of it?' he snapped. He hadn't been there, no, he was out doing something so much more important than watching his son come into the world. He was on a mission for the great Lord Voldemort, nothing was more important than that.

'Well, you said you wanted a son and that if it was a girl you would neglected her and me because the first born should _always_ be a son. I had twins, I thought that even though there was a boy you wouldn't want the title to be shared between dear Draco and her so I gave her away. I pleaded with everyone never to speak the truth, and they didn't. I never thought she'd turn up here to be fair, I wanted to keep you happy because you mean everything to me Lucius.'

'And how did you know it was her if you gave her away?' he asked, still not really comprehending it all.

'I went to see her a year ago, I was curious as to how she had turned out. When I saw her I fell in love, but I hid that, I buried it deep inside of me so I felt as though it didn't exist.' said Narcissa, now looking to her daughter. 'She is Draco's long lost twin sister, and our daughter. She is to stay and that's the end of it.'

She left Lucius gob-smacked, leaning on his cane for support. Narcissa motioned Rose to follower her and they both disappeared into the darkness of the marble staircase.


End file.
